ygorevelationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Valtor
Valtor is the main antagonist of the series. He is a master at Duel Monsters, and it is known that since he's gained his power of the Orichalcos he's never lost a duel. Using this power, he has access to technology the rest of mankind does not. This includes: Cloning, weapons, advanced vehicles, and robotics. His main goal is to destroy Travis the Trainee and to gain all three Egyptian God Cards in order to use them to wipe out humanity and creating a race for himself and his clones. Background Before he was Valtor he was known as Tyler. The best friend of Matt and Joey, they became heroes after obtaining the three Egyptian God Cards and defeating an unknown evil that threatened the world. After defeating this evil, Joey became corrupted by his God card Obelisk the Tormentor, he dueled Matt in an attempt to claim the others but failed, and was restored to his old self. Tyler saw the evil in mankind and sought out power to defeat it. He went on a year long journey, found the Orichalcos and became known as Valtor. Many who knew him thought he had died so it was a surprise to Matt and Joey when they found out he had returned. However much to their dismay, they learned he sought their God cards. Valtor dueled Matt, who almost defeated him but instead surrendered the duel, believing that it would reverse what had caused this drastic change to his friend. Matt was wrong, and only lost his soul in the process. Valtor was weakened by the Orichalcos, having not been used to its power and fled because he couldn't face another duel with Joey at the time. One year later, Joey and his apprentice Travis found the location of one of Valtor's bases. They entered thinking they would be able to defeat him and Joey took Valtor on. Valtor defeated Joey and sealed his soul within the Orichalcos, but not before he gave his God card to his apprentice, Travis the Trainee. Travis escaped and went into hiding for the next four years. Season 1 After many years, Valtor learns the location of Travis the Trainee. He sends one of his minions to defeat him, but learns that Travis has mastered his God card Obelisk the Tormentor, and now poses a serious threat to him. Valtor contacts Scyl Alyseus and requests he meet him at his main base. When Alyseus arrives he tells him that Alyseus is, in fact the first clone he created and that his purpose was to get him Slifer the Sky Dragon. Alyseus (being un-conditioned by Valtor's technology) refuses and the two duel. Valtor is too powerful for Alyseus to handle so Alyseus ends the duel in a tie and escapes. Valtor then learns Alyseus plans to hold a tournament and captures on of the contestants Hikari Sedo. He replaces him with one of his clone minions, Jastor. Jastor is defeated by Travis the Trainee and Valtor calculates his next move. Valtor locates the young man known as Leslie and offers him the Orichalcos. when Leslie uses the card he becomes Larthinox and joins his ranks. Valtor sends Larthinox to seal the souls of the people on a list Leslie created. Once he does this Valtor sends him to the Eclipse Duel Academy to fight Rob, one of the people on Leslie's list. Valtor brings Matt out of the Orichalcos and brainwashes him using the Mind Link technology. He sends him after Travis the Trainee in an attempt to attack him emotionally but fails. Valtor learns that his old nemesis Xashin is attempting to return when he sends the disguised Alyseus into his base in an attempt to assassinate him. When confronted by Alyseus however Valtor explains that he already knew that Xashin sent him and the reason he had Phoenix kill Alyseus instead of sealing him was because he knew Xashin would use him to try and destroy Valtor. Valtor allows his base in the city to be destroyed in order to make Xashin believe that he has been killed, so that Xashin will come out of hiding. Valtor and his subordinates escape to another location while his enemies believe he has died, bringing them out of hiding and making them easier to hunt down. Season 2 - The Veil of Xashin Valtor spends the next few months perfecting his weapons and technology. He has his minions Larthinox, Phoenix and his many Clone subordinates destroy his enemies in secret. He sends an emissary to inform Travis the Trainee that he won't stand in his way until Xashin has been dealt with, knowing full well that Travis will never be able to find him alone, he prompts him into fighting Xashin for him. He decides to send Larthinox to monitor three duelists at the Eclipse Duel Academy: Brandon Blaine, Skye Silver and Cora Connors. Deck: Valtor plays a deck consisting of Orichalcos cards, Slifer, Ra, and cards to support them all. Trivia * Valtor's use of the Orichalchos mirrors that of Dartz from the anime which is the basis for this fan-made series. Category:Character